Eleven and a secret
by YMCbAde
Summary: Spencer and Toby are dating, until Spencer turns out pregnant. Toby doesen't want the baby and thinks she aborted it. Little does he know, Spencer has kept something special. Eleven years after they break up, they see eachother again but Toby has Yvonne and Spencer has Caleb, and Spencer's child thinks Caleb is her father. What will Toby do and does her find out in time? R&R
1. Prologue

**Hi! I know I haven't done a story for a while, but, what the hell! It is the summer holidays! I will post as much as I can this summer! Sorry, excited. So, enjoy! In this story, it is more than a five year jump, it is more like a nine year gap. In the gap, Everyone is twenty six except Ezra. Toby is a year older than Spencer, like usual. Alison is still missing.**

 **prolouge**

Spencer was still at Rosewood high a year to go. Everyone was desperate to get into college, before it was too late.

Spencer was round Toby's,the upstairs of the brew. They sat in a silence, squashed by the elephant sitting in the roonm.

Spencer had just found out she was pregnant, and Toby said to not have it, we know what that means. Spencer weakly nodded and pretended she got rid of it.

As if Spencer would end a sweet child's life. Never. She had a plan, but it had to stay silent.

"Thank you, Spence," Toby said, Spencer guiltily nodded, not even giving the thought of getting rid of the baby. Spencer could hide it, she was only a week in.

"We need a break, Spencer. We can't still be together when we have to explain the baby. I am sorry," Toby shakily admitted, motioning for Spencer to leave.

"What?" It was the first time Spencer had talked since the test.

"Why? I thought we were fine," Spencer cried. Toby shook his head, shamefully. He didn't want it to happen, the stress. He genuinely wanted that baby. But A. What will that phsyco do to his baby? Luckily, the baby will never be born, he/she was safe.

Or so he thought...

* * *

Toby never saw Spencer while she was in high school. He never saw the bump grow. He never knew the plan.

Spencer's friends helped look after Spencer while she was pregnant. It was a tough time, tough Spencer and her mood swings. One moment she was glad she got rid of Toby, the next the girls had to stop her from calling him and saying she is having the baby and that she misses him.

A was Charles, Cece, Charlotte, whatever you wanted to call the phsyco,mother knew who it was,many it all stopped, the messages and everything.

"I suddenly want tacos," Spencer stated on a Friday night, sitting in a big chair that Melissa got her for when she was pregnant. She was eight months in and very annoying when she wanted something.

Emily, Aria and Hanna sighed. The had just opened the waffle packet at her most recent plead.

"I'll get the tacos," Emily says, jumping off Spencer's bed and heading downstairs. Aria pulled up a chair next to Spencer's pregnancy one and stared at her for a second. Hanna stayed on Spencer's bed.

"Why are you staring at me?" Spencer asked, tilting her head to her right.

"You are doing really well at this whole single mum thing even though he/she hasn't been born yet," Aria pointed out smiling at Spencer.

"Maybe I won't be a single mum for the whole of my life. I know I won't. I have a feeling," Spencer stated. Aria smiled at her friends determination. Spencer was strong, she had her friends.

The doorbell rang, and Spencer's eyes shot up suddenly.

The door creaked and you could here Emily's voice answer. Not long after, soft footsteps travelled up the stairs as Mrs Dilaurentis appeared into Spencer's room, smiling like crazy.

"Oh, Spencer. Not long now, eh?" Mrs D said, as Spencer let out a nervous laugh.

Jessica Dilaurentis made herself comfortable on a chair near Spencer and edged it closer to her.

"Girls, could I have a moment alone with Spencer," Jessica asked. Spencer's face went a bit frightened but nodded slowly at the girls saying they could leave.

They didn't go actually downstairs, just outside the door and pressed their ears to the shut door.

"Hi, Mrs D."

"Hello, Spencer. I came here with news. Toby is the father, right?" Spencer slowly nodded to her question.

"Well, he came round my house looking for a job, to clean some areas in our garden. He also asked if you live in the same place as where you were when you were together? Did you have a break," Jessica questioned Spencer, who was rocking now, slightly freaked.

"We found out I was pregnant, he didn't want the baby and told me to get rid of it. He then said we needed a break, which has lasted very long. And I wanted to keep the baby, how could I end its life? I never saw Toby since we have broken up, so he doesen't know I am pregnant. He thinks I aborted it," Spencer finished off, experiencing the whole tale again.

Jessica nodded along to it all, and at the end called a number from her phone. It rang two times before it was answered.

"Hello, yes. Would you like to talk to her? Ok, here she is," Jessica said to the other end, then passed it to Spencer.

"Toby," Jessica mouthed. And Spencer shook her head.

"No?" Jessica once again mouthed. Spencer shook her head again.

"Spencer," came the voice on the phone. Toby's voice. Spencer edged away from the phone and pressed the end call button. Jessica sighed and walked out of her bedroom door, down the stairs and back to her house. Straight past the liars.

When she left , the other three liars burst in the room and looked at the shocked Spencer.

"Who was on the phone?" Aria asked, sitting in the spot where Jessica had just been sitting.

"Toby." The room went silent after Spencer said that one word.

* * *

 **At Toby's apartment...**

Toby was lying on his bed. He didn't hear Spencer but he knew she was there. He wished she could talk to him. A break is not meant to be eight months long, that is too long for him.

He wanted to get back together. Before she went to college. But little did her know, Spencer would never go to college...

 **Ok, that was the prologue so you know what is happening for chapter one! For the next chapters to come quicker, review as I want to know your opinions!**


	2. Chapter one

**Hi! So in this chapter it has been the nine year gap from the prologue and the couples are..**

 **Spencer and Caleb**

 **Toby and Yvonne**

 **so, let's get on with the chapter! BTW, Spencer has a eleven yearold daughter called Hallie, who does gymnastics and is Toby's daughter, but thinks Caleb is her father.**

Spencer stood looking at the photos. The memories. Photos of her and Caleb and Hallie,together as a family.

"Mum, can you take me to gymnastic practice, please?" Hallie, Spencer's eleven yearold daughter asked, in her leatard with a jacket on and her gymnastic gear on her back.

Spencer nodded as Hallie went out the door and got in the car, Spencer closely behind.

The drive was silent, Hallie went to gymnastic practice a lot where all her friends were, and Spencer watched her train.

When they arrived, Spencer saw a familiar face go inside.

'It can't be him,'She comforted herself. 'Why would he go to a gymnastic training place?'

As they got inside, Hallie ran to her friends and Spencer sat down on the normal bench she sat on every week, by the side of the room.

There, there it was again, the familiar face. But this time, it was him.

"Don't let him see me, don't let him see me," Spencer muttered a lot, but she couldn't wish anymore, his eyes were set on hers.

"Spencer," he said, while coming over to give her a hug.

"Toby," she answered standing up, returning the hug.

He then sat next to her, and they had small talk. She didn't mention Caleb or Hallie, until she had no choice.

"Mum, look at this," Hallie said to Spencer, but Spencer pretended she didn't hear.

"Mum!" Hallie called, getting slightly annoyed. She had just mastered the back hand spring and wanted to show her mum. Hallie was now annoyed as she had not gotten any attention from her mum, so she had to come over.

She ran over to Spencer, completely ignoring Toby.

"Mum, I wanted to show you my back hand spring," Hallie said, then looked at a still Toby.

"Toby, this is Hallie, my daughter," Spencer admitted.

Toby took his hand out to shake Hallie's, and Hallie shook it.

"Is she..." Toby started, but Spencer interrupted him.

"No, she is Caleb's. We started dating when you left," Spencer answered smoothly.

A flame of jealousy shot through Toby's eyes, but he had back up.

"I am so happy for you two. I am glad we have both moved on. I am dating a girl called Yvonne, but she doesen't want any children yet, I really do though, so hopefully she will agree soon," Toby said, eyes on Hallie.

'She does look like me,' Toby thought, but then agreed to himself that she was Caleb's and Spencer got rid of their baby. He did regret that though. Maybe if they had it, they would be dating with a child.

'No,'Toby thought, 'I am happy with Yvonne and Spencer has a family with Caleb.'

* * *

Later on, Spencer and Hallie arrived home, and Hallie rushed upstairs to get out of her sweaty leatard. Caleb was waiting on the chairs in the kitchen for Spencer.

"Hi," Caleb said and smiled at Spencer.

"Hi. I took Hallie to gymnastics. She can do a back hand spring now. Toby was there, and saw Hallie. I told him she was yours," Spencer replied.

Caleb nodded. Him and Toby used to be friends, but now they hadn't talked to eachother for eleven years. And what used to be Toby's (Spencer and Hallie) he had given up and was now his, and in his mind, it was staying that way.

"Did he believe you?"

Spencer slowly nodded.

"Well, you are mine now, he is not getting you or Hallie back," Caleb stated and Spencer chuckled.

"You have no reason to be jealous, I am not going anywhere. Neither is Hallie. You were there for me and Hallie when she was born. Do you think I would give all that up?" Spencer asked, and Caleb shook his head. Although, he knew what that Cavvanaugh guy could do, and he was not going to let it happen.

Little did Spaleb know, Hallie was listening to the whole thing.

"Hi, whatcha talking about," Hallie asked, entering the room in some denim shorts and a white sleeveless top.

Caleb and Spencer jumped at her presence. Hallie sat down opposite to them.

"So, what is Toby gonna take from you two?" Hallie asked. Caleb and Spencer looked at eachother. Even though Hallie is only eleven, she has Hastings blood, and if one word slipped, she could figure out what was happening.

"Oh, I used to work with Toby and he wants some money that we owe him and we don't want to give it to him," Spencer explained.

Hallie nodded her head, but not believing her mum and Caleb (who was kinda her dad) at all. Come one, she was a Hastings. She's not stupid.

"How about us three go shopping, to the clothes stood, as a family," Spencer suggested, making Hallie's eyes light up in excitement.

* * *

When they got there, they split up, Hallie and Spencer went to the clothes section, and Caleb went to the sport section.

Caleb was having a great time, until he saw a familiar face. One that he hadn't seen for nine years.

"Toby," Caleb said and Toby turned around and hugged his old friend.

"Congratulations on Hallie and dating Spencer, although Hallie does look like me a lot," Toby said, trying to wind up Caleb.

"She is not yours, she is mine," Caleb said, trying to hide his annoyance.

"let's see about that..." Toby started. He would do anything to get his Spencer and Hallie back.

Caleb punched Toby square in the jaw, and Spencer walked round the corner...

"Caleb!" Spencer called angrily, he hurt her Toby, although she couldn't say that anymore...


	3. Chapter two

"Caleb!" Spencer screamed at her partner. She then rushed to help Toby back up.

for a split second Toby and Hallie linked eyes, and Toby recognised something very deep in his heart that he felt when he saw Hallie. Hallie recognised it too.

* * *

Later on, Toby had a broken jaw and nose so he was sitting on the hospital bed with Spencer sitting on the stool beside him and Hallie standing playing on her tablet.

"I can't believe dad was violent and punched Toby," Hallie said while taking it in.

"Yeah, Toby, was did Caleb punch you?" Spencer asked Toby, who had cringed at the word 'dad' from Hallie's mouth.

"I don't know," Toby lied, just as Caleb came in.

"Dad!" Hallie cried, hugging Caleb. Caleb hugged her back but then walked over to Toby.

"Toby, I'm sorry, it's just that you were winding me up, but if you forgive me we can be friends again. Toby nodded st this, he could get closer to Hallie and Spencer.

"Toby, do you have any family that could come and pick you up besides Jenna?" Spencer asked, wondering where he could go. Toby shook his head slightly. Yvonne was out for the summer holidays as she was on a cruise. Spencer took in a deep breath.

"Would you like to come live with us until your wounds heal as you will need help doing some things?" Spencer asked.

Toby's heart almost skipped a beat as he quickly nodded before Caleb could interrupt, although Caleb was still going to.

"Spence, could I have a word with you out side," Caleb asked, motioning at the door. Spencer nodded and walked outside, following Caleb.

 ** _Outside_**

"Spence, look, do you think that is the best idea? To let Hallie's biological father stay with us? He will find out and Hallie is a Hastings, we can't expect her not to find out in the first week," Caleb pointed out, worrying slightly.

"Caleb, Toby needs some people to look after him, if Hallie finds out, we will act confused like she got the wrong end of the stick. If you won't do it for him, do it for me," Spencer said, pulling a cute face.

Caleb sighed then agreed. Spencer thanked him.

 ** _Meanwhile inside_**

Hallie sat in the seat next to Toby.

"I guess we may be staying in the same house," Hallie casually said, pulling a half smile on and looking at her hands. She then looked up at Toby and saw his eyes, they had the same colour, sea blue.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Toby responded. Maybe they can get to know eachother...

"How do you know my mum," Hallie asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"We dated in high school. But broke up..." Toby trailed off, trying to not curse himself for the mistake he made.

His thoughts were interrupted by Spencer and Caleb entering the room.

"You can stay, in one condition, you don't try any tricks on my family," Caleb stared. Spencer rolled her eyes at his protection. Toby thanked him, and they all went to Spencer and Cakeb's house, Toby's home for now.

* * *

The next morning at seven am, Hallie came down the stairs to be greeted by Toby sitting at the kitchen table.

"Up early,"Toby said to Hallie as she came down.

"Always up at this time," Hallie said. What? She wasn't going to jump into his arms screaming I love you. She just meant him. I suppose she should cut him some slack ;her mum liked him when she was younger, msybe she will accept him.

"I need to study," Hallie continued, as Toby chuckled, she was so much like Spencer.

"Morning," said Spencer as she came downstairs, zombie walking towards the coffee machine.

"Old habits, eh?" Toby muttered, as Spencer turned around and smiled at him.

"I am going to practice gymnastics on the trampoline. I will be outside if you need me," Hallie said and opened the back door and jumped outside.

Just as she left Toby's phone rang. Toby picked it up and walked into the lounge.

A few minutes later, he walked back in and looked a bit glum.

"Who was it?" Spencer asked.

"Yvonne. She broke up with me. She found someone else," Toby admitted looking sad. Spencer was horrified about the reason Yvonne broke up with him.

Spencer walked up to Toby and hugged him. He buried his head in his neck.

little did they know, Caleb had walked downstairs and saw the two hugging. He loudly cleared his throat as Spencer let go of Toby.

Caleb put a protective arm around Spencer, as Spencer explained what happened about Yvonne to Caleb.

"Where is Hallie?" Caleb asked Spencer.

"On the trampoline, practicing her back hand spring," Spencer explained.

Caleb sat down and Spencer next to him as they started eating breakfast. Toby went out to see Hallie.

"Spence..." Caleb started but was interrupted.

"It's fine. Don't worry," Spencer reassured.

 **Outside**

 **"** Hi," Toby said to Hallie who nodded, "mind if I come on?"

Toby jumped on and jumped as high as he could.

"Wow, you're tall! Can I show you my back hand spring?" Hallie asked, getting into position. When she had done it, Toby had a go. But failed. Miserably.

Spencer chuckled, stepping outside and climbing onto the trampoline.

"I can't do it either," Spencer admitted. They were like a biological family.

"Can daddy come on the trampoline?" Hallie asked, pulling her cute face.

"Sorry, daddy is getting changed.

'Good' Toby thought 'leave us in peace'.

Toby and Caleb were friends. But Toby felt what was right. Hallie and Spencer were closer then he knew...

 **Hi guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter I will post when I get...ooh... Five reviews? Or four? Please let me know your opinion!**


	4. Chapter three

It had been a week since Toby came to stay, and Caleb was getting more protective as the days went on. It was Hallie's gymnastics lesson that afternoon, and the four were sitting round the kitchen table.

"So, Toby, your jaw looks better. Why not go back now?" Caleb asked trying to get rid of the boy. Spencer kicked Caleb's leg and looked at Toby.

"Toby, you can stay as long as you want. We like you here," Spencer politely said. Toby nodded.

"So, it is Hallie's gymnastics today. Who wants to take her?" Spencer asked looking round the table.

"Sorry, Spence I can't come with you. I have work," Caleb admitted, looking guilty.

"Daddy please," Hallie begged, pulling a cute face.

"Please, daddy," Spencer joined in on pulling a cute face, mimicking Hallie. Toby loved Spencer's cute face, it brung back so many memories.

"I'll come," Toby offered, looking at Spencer, her face changed into confusion as she agreed. It was the only way he could talk to Spencer in private. Caleb glared at Toby. Could her interrupt this family anymore?

* * *

At the gymnastics place, Spencer sat at the usual bench as Hallie trained with her friends. Spencer's eyes were glued to her daughter training.

"Spencer, we need to talk," Toby started.

Spencer turned towards Toby and responded.

"About what?"

Toby sighed. He needed to ask her something, but how did he say it?

"The baby, the one we aborted, did you abort it?" Toby asked, motioning to Hallie, in the middle of a front flip.

Spencer took a deep sigh. She was sick and tired of lying, but it had to carry on.

"She is Caleb's, end of story."

"but Spence, we have a lot in common," Toby started,

"But it is all a big coincidence. End of story," Spencer said, turning her attention back to her daughter.

"Spencer, Toby, nice to see you!" A familiar voice came from infront of them.

"Wren," Spencer greeted, fake smiling. He slotted himself between Spencer and Toby.

"It's nice that you two stayed together these years. Which one is yours?" Wren asked motioning the the athletic children.

"Oh, Wren, Toby and me broke up. I am dating Caleb and we had a daughter, Hallie. The one about to do an aerial," Spencer said.

Wren scanned the cried for Hallie, and found her instantly.

"She doesen't look like Caleb. She is a spitting image of you and Toby actually," Wren continued, making me half smile and Spencer roll her eyes.

"It's weird you and Caleb ended up together," Wren started.

"Why?" Spencer asked, pulling a face.

"Well, I thought you would end up with Toby. But mostly me. Because we liked eachother way back, and I felt you and I would have a future."

"Well, you and Spencer haven't ended up together, have you? She is with Me... She is with Caleb, OK? She is my... Caleb's, and he wouldn't be jumping for joy if he found out you were bothering his girlfriend. So why don't up you leave and take your predictions with you!" Toby basically screamed.

Wren walked off, and Spencer sat there in shock.

Hallie walked over to her mum.

"Mum, are you OK? You look a bit shocked. Do you want me to get you some water?" Hallie asked. She touched her mums forehead. Ice cold.

"Spencer is fine, Hallie. You can go back and train." Toby said rubbing Spencer's back.

Wren walked over, with a glass of water. He passed it to Spencer who thankfully took it. She drank it all. Little did she know, Wren had put sleeping pills in it. Instantly, Spencer's head fell into Toby's lap into a deep sleep.

"What did you do?!" Toby screamed at Wren

"I gave her something to make her relax." And with that, wren ran out the door.

* * *

Toby carried Spencer into her house bridal style and a worried Caleb stood up out of his seat.

"What happened?" Caleb asked edging near a sleeping Spencer and a worried Toby.

"Wren. He drugged her and she fell into a deep sleep. She will be ok in the morning," Toby explained. Hallie rushed up to bed.

"I will put her in your bedroom," Toby said, and started carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

In the morning, Toby, Caleb and Hallie were awake when Spencer came down the stairs. Hallie was on the trampoline, Toby and Caleb were sitting on the kitchen table in a silence.

Caleb heard the thumping of Spencer coming and instantly stood up to greet her.

Toby sat there, pretending not to notice the couple.

"Hi, beautiful. I am never ever gonna let you out of my sight again. Ever," Caleb stated and kissed her.

"I think I will like that," Spencer said smiling. Then she realised Toby.

"Toby, I heard you helped me. Thank you a lot," Spencer thanked him, smiling.

"If it weren't for you coming, Spencer may not have made it home last night, stay with us along as you want," Caleb said. Toby nodded and smiled.

But deep inside, Toby didn't want a key to the house, he wanted a key to Spencer. And answers about Hallie.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Spencer went to answer.

"As soon as Caleb heard Wrens voice, he ran and out a protective arm around Spencer's waist.

"What do you want, Wren," Caleb spat.

"I just wanted to say sorry and say that Spencer is meant to be with me, so come on Spencer," Wren said and yanked on Spencer's wrist.

Toby immediately ran up beside Spencer and punched wren in the jaw. Wren turned around as they shut the door on his face.

"Caleb hugged Spencer, and Toby envied every moment of it...

Hi! Can I have some more reviews before the next chapter? Thanks!


	5. Chapter four

**Hi, be fore this chapter, who was mad at Toby in the episode original gangsters that he said the house was for spencer than ran off?! So mad! Review what you think!**

 **Also, review some things you want to happen in this fanfic and I will try and make it happen!**

Toby's jaw was getting better, so he could now go to work. The police office.

Spencer liked him in the police office, he used to be in it to protect her, but now she felt her and Hallie and Caleb were all safe with him doing that.

Toby's point if joining the police was to protect Spencer, and he felt like that was his job now Caleb barely came anywhere.

He had to wake up at five am to have breakfast and leave by six. When he was making coffee, Someone came downstairs.

"Hi Toby."

"Hi Spence, do you want some coffee?" Spencer nodded eagerly as Toby poured her some. He chuckled while doing so.

"What?"

"You have always had that crazy obsession in high school," Toby remembered, as Spencer chuckled.

Toby finished and stood up. He grabbed his bag and went to the door, Spencer closely behind.

"Can I pick you up at four and you me , Caleb and Hallie can go up town shopping?" Spencer asked, but then realised,

"Oh, no. We can't. Caleb is at his job then," Spencer explained.

"Oh. Well, you me and Hallie can go shopping? It will be nice to catch up with you when you are not drugged," Toby remembered and Spencer nodded at his idea as Toby left.

Shortly after Toby left, Caleb came down and hugged Spencer.

"Is it ok if Toby, me and Hallie go out at four to go shopping as you are at work?" Spencer asked, mid hug.

"Uhh... As long as Toby protects you from anyone then Ok, but look after Hallie too," Caleb instructed as Spencer nodded.

* * *

Later on, Spencer and Hallie were in the car driving to pick up Toby.

"We can go to daddy's work place and pick him up," Hallie suggested, bot Spencer shook her head.

When they arrived, Toby was waiting so he jumped in the car.

"Hi Spence, Caleb sent me a message to stay in my police uniform to protect you and Hallie, so I don't need to change," Toby updated,

"Hi Hallie," Toby said turning in his seat.

"Hi Tobes," Hallie said casually, she had heard her mum call him that. Toby smiled at her new name for him. Just like her mother.

When they arrived, they started walking around until they bumped into the three girls, Aria, Emily and Hanna.

"Hi Spence!" They all called as they hugged. The girls had all kept in touch with eachother over the years, and also hugged Hallie.

"Toby," Hanna questioned.

"We are going up town together, Caleb is at work," Spencer explained.

"Well, why not we all go together to the brew?" Aria suggested as everyone nodded. The sat on a booth, The circle one.

Spencer was on the end, Toby on her left, Hallie after that, then Emily, Hanna and Aria.

When they sat down they all ordered, and talked for a bit.

Until, Wren came in.

Toby's protective mood came in handy.

"Hello girls! Toby," Wren said in a cheerful then dark voice.

No one replied. When he walked off, Toby explained all the things Wren had done to Spencer. Five minutes later, Wren came back.

He sat next to Spencer in her right side.

"Hello Spence. How are you?" Wren asked.

But Spencer didn't have time to answer, before Toby did.

"Go away Wren, no one wants you here," Toby basically screamed. He was protecting Spencer today.

"I am sure Spencer does," Wren continued, but was interrupted by Spencer.

"No I don't," Spencer snapped, trying to push him off, but he grabbed Spencer's hand so she fell off the booth too.

Just at that moment Caleb came out of work, and into the brew, until he saw Spencer on the floor.

"Spencer! Are you Ok," Caleb asked rushing over and picking her up, then 'accidentally' kicked Wren in the stomach.

"Toby you were meant to protect Spencer from Wren or I wouldn't of let her take you and Hallie out if you weren't there to protect her," Caleb explained.

"Caleb, it's fine. He was protecting me," Spencer explained. While they were talking, Wren got up and ran off.

"He better run," Toby and Caleb said at the same time. After that, they paid the bill and the girls went home and Spencer, Caleb, Toby and Hallie all walked up town together,mCaleb put his protective arm around Spencer the whole time as Toby stood right behind her for any incoming Wren's.

* * *

When they got home, there was a knock on the door, and Caleb answered. You know why.

Caleb shortly after led a woman in. Jessica Dilaurentis. Oh great.

"Hello, Spencer! I haven't seen you for eleven years!" She greeted.

Spencer explained that Hallie was the baby in her stomach when she last saw her, then Spencer took Jessica outside to explain that it was Toby's, but he didn't know that and neither did Hallie. Only Caleb and her.

Jessica understood and left.

"That was quick," Spencer said aloud.

Then there was a massive smash upstairs as Hallie screamed...

 **Hi! Can I have eight reviews before the next chapter**


	6. Chapter five

**Hi! I would like to give a shout out to Olivia13 and Gabrje for reviewing and supporting this story from the beginning! So,min then,sat chapter Hallie screamed as there was a smash.**

 **here goes...**

There was a smash upstairs and Hallie screamed.

"What are you doing!" Hallie screamed.

"Hide me! Hide me! Where is your mother?! She will understand," the person urgently screamed. It was definantely a man.

The man ran down stairs.

"Alex Santiago. What are you doing here?!" Spencer screamed at Alex, her ex boyfriend from high school. Caleb instantly wrapped a arm around Spencer.

"Hide me Spence, just hide me," Alex pleaded. Spencer creased her forehead. Alex came closer to Spencer.

"Back off. Don't touch her. I won't let you even breathe near her! So back off," Caleb screamed at Alex.

Hallie came rushing down the stairs and hugged spencer and Caleb, one small family.

"Why should we hide you, Alex? What have you done," Spencer asked, Caleb tightening his grip on her protectively.

"Hide me and I will tell you later," Alex said, breathing quickly.

"No, Alex. Tell us first," Toby dommanded, standing infront of spencer and Hallie.

Alex took deep breaths for a second and sat down on a chair.

"Cece, Charles, Charlotte, whatever you want to call them sent me a message. Hide before you suffer. Ten, nine ...," Alex explained. He saw Spencer's expression.

"I thought they were going to kill me, and I knew you lived here, and I thought that girl was you so I jumped in hoping you would help me," Alex explained, motioning to Hallie, who was whimpering.

Spencer then got a message, 'just scared your ex so much! Haha! I got him good for breaking your heart! -Jason.

spencer sighed.

"don't worry, Alex. It is only my brother messing around," Spencer explained. Alex let out a sigh of relief and went home.

* * *

A week later, Hallie's window was fixed ;Toby fixed it easily remembering his building skills.

Hallie slept in Spencer and Caleb's room, as she was still a bit scared of her room.

Spencer, Toby and Caleb wanted to get Hallie's mind of Alex, so they all agreed to go on the beach, and stop at the rolla coaster too.

They were getting ready to leave, when Hallie had to go get her towel quickly.

Spencer was in a plain black bikini and Hallie was the same except she had a pink one. Caleb and Toby had swimming trunks on, Caleb red and Toby navy blue.

later on, they arrived at the beach. They al, agreed to swim and tan the go on all the rolla coasters as they all brought a change of spare clothes.

Spencer, Toby and Caleb all put down the towels as Hallie tested the water. Hallie obviously liked the temperature and jimped straight in.

"Mummy, daddy! Come in! It is so nice," Hallie called, then saw Toby sit down.

"Tobes, please come too," Hallie pleaded, pulling a cute face. Toby and Caleb jumped in, while Spencer laid down tanning.

but it wasn't long before she got put in.

The boys planned it out with Hallie.

"Ok," Toby said to Caleb, "I will pick her up, drop her in the water and then we will all be in." Caleb creased his forehead to this.

"I think I should pick her up, I am her boyfriend," Caleb said, pulling a smug face as if to be very proud by his comment. Toby rolled his eyes.

"I think I should, I thought of the idea," Toby explained. After a lot of arguing and Hallie sorting it out, Toby went to pick her up.

When he grabbed her bridal style, she screamed and kicked.

Just before he put her in the water, he gave her a brief kiss on the forehead. Was Spencer imagining it?

One person saw this happen.

that is, a very smart person.

a girl, In fact.

Hallie saw it. And she knew what was happening.

she had never felt more torn in her life.

* * *

An hour later, they decided to go onto the rolla coasters. They were all so big.

"Let's all go on that one!" Spencer screamed excitedly, pointing to the tallest one. Caleb and Hallie instantly shook their heads.

"Me and Hallie will go on that ride," Caleb answered, pointing to a calmer ride.

"OK, Me and Spencer will go on the scary ride then," Toby stated, putting a arm around Spencer, giving Caleb a smug look.

On the ride Soencer and Toby were on, they just put the bar down and the ride started. When they were halfway through, Toby saw Caleb looking jealously at them, waiting to meet them.

Toby pulled a smug smile at him, and let Spencer lean her head on his shoulder.

spencer was having the time of her life.

meanwhile, Caleb and Hallie were waiting for Spencer and Toby to come down so they can get ice cream.

"Mummy looks really happy," Hallie commented.

"Hallie, just to let you know, your mum is mine, you know that right? If you see her with Toby, like me and her react around eachother, you would tell me right?" Caleb asked.

Hallie nodded.

she was completely torn...


	7. Chapter six

It was a Monday, and Spencer and Toby had been hanging out a lot without Caleb. And Caleb noticed. Oh he noticed.

So much, he had to pull Toby over while Hallie was at gymnastic practice with Spencer to have a talk to him.

That is what hy they were at the kitchen table now, staring across at eachother.

"You wanted to talk," Toby asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Yes," Caleb started, doing a deep sigh," It's about Spencer, on the rollacoaster."

"Caleb, we were just having a good time. We feel nothing for eachother," Toby lied.

"i know, but in high school you too were inseparable. That doesen't go away," Caleb explained, frowning.

"Also, I wanted to talk to you about Hallie," Cakeb started.

Toby nodded at the topic and motioned for him to carry on.

"How much do you know, about Hallie," Caleb asked, doing yet another long deep sigh.

"I know that we have a lot in common. I know that she likes me,many I like her," Toby explained, as Caleb healed his breath.

"Has Spencer told you...," Caleb started, but stopped. Toby grew inpatient.

"Has Spencer told me what? Caleb, tell me," Toby said, getting desperate.

But just as Caleb was about to explain, Spencer walked in with Hallie.

"Hi!" The girls called as Caleb stood up and kissed Spencer. Toby knew there was something about Hallie that he couldn't put his finger on.

Hallie rushed over to Toby, and hugged him. Spencer saw and smiled. Should she tell, or not?

"Spencer,me think we should go out to dinner tonight, you and me. Please," Caleb asked, pulling a cute face.

"Caleb..." Spencer started, looking at Hallie.

"I will look after Hallie," Toby suggested. He had a plan.

Spencer and Caleb agreed.

* * *

Later on, Toby and Hallie were having a chat.

"Ok, Hallie. We are going to go and spy on your mum and Caleb," Toby explained.

"why?" Hallie questioned. Her dad said Spencer was Caleb's.

"Because... Because I have a suspicion that... That Caleb isn't your dad. I need to find information," Toby said.

"But Caleb said that if you act all lovey Dovey around my mum he should know as my mum is Caleb's," Hallie innocently explained.

Toby sighed.

* * *

Later on that night, Spencer and Caleb arrived at the restaurant. Five minutes later, Toby and Hallie did too.

the team sat on a table, looking at Spencer and Caleb.

Hallie and Toby sat far away enough that they couldn't be seen, but close enough they could hear everything.

"So, you, me and Hallie should go on holiday sometime. Chicago? Florida? Oh, let's go to Florida, it my dream," Caleb started, but Spencer frowned.

"What, you don't like Florida?" Caleb asked. Spencer sighed.

"I do, I think we should go. But Toby is part of the family, we can't leave him behind. Hallie would miss him, I would miss him, and you know you would too," Spencer said, half smiling.

"I wouldn't miss Toby," Caleb stated, putting on a poker face.

"Well, I am not going without him," Spencer admitted.

"Fine," Caleb agreed, "he can come. Shall we go this weekend?" Caleb asked. It was currently Wednesday night.

"We could tell the others when we get home. So, we can go Friday, come back Tuesday?" Spencer suggested, Cakeb nodded.

"We need to tell the others before we are certain," Spencer pointed out. Caleb agreed at her suggestion.

then they changed the topic.

"So, when do you think Toby will _finally_ go back to his flat?" Caleb questioned.

"I think he likes it here. He can stay as long as he wants, we all like him there," Spencer explained, clearly on Toby's side on this one.

Cakeb moaned in annoyance.

"Why don't you like him," Spencer asked, turning her head on a side.

"He is so perfect. He saves you, he protects Hallie, he is a policeman. He can protect you way more than I ever can," Caleb explained, lowering his head.

"That is not true. You are powerful. Just because he is on the police force, doesen't mean he is more strong than you," Spencer said hugging Caleb.

back at Toby and Hallie's table...

"After I met you at my gymnastic training place, My mum and dad said that you were going to take something from them. What is it?" Hallie asked, remembering what she had over heard.

"She also said when I asked that it was money and that you two used to work together," Hallie said,

Toby sighed.

"We never worked together and I don't want money of them. I know as much as you know," Toby explained.

Hallie was confused. Spencer lied...

They started listening to Spencer and Caleb's conversation again.

"Can we kick Toby out?"'Caleb asked and Spencer was about to answer angrily when Toby short up and marched over to Spencer and Caleb's table.

"How dare you?! We have been listening to you two all the time and all you have spoken of is dirty about me!" Toby screamed. He had the restaurants attention.

"Toby," Spencer started, touching his arm.

the boys started screaming at eachother.

Spencer ran over to Hallie.

Spencer looked back at the boys and saw they were walking out. Spencer started to follow them, when a question pulled her back.

"Mummy, who is my daddy?" Hallie innocently asked.

"Hallie, I can't answer that right now."

* * *

When they got home. Caleb wrapped an arm around Spencer, and went down on one knee, making sure that Toby and Hallie were looking.

"Spencer Hastings, will you marry me?"

Hallie gasped, as Toby fumed.


	8. Chapter seven

"Spencer Hastings, will you marry me?" Caleb asked, now on one knee.

Toby fumed. How dare he?!

Spencer turned to Hallie, trying to read her expression, but Hallie was as closed as a boxed up book.

"Hallie, come upstairs with me, let's talk," Spencer said, motioning to the stairs.

Hallie nodded, following her mother upstairs.

When they got upstairs, Hallie sat on her bed, in her bedroom.

"Mum, I think I know why Toby said him and I had to spy on you and Caleb," Hallie admitted.

Spencer nodded, telling her to carry on.

"We know you know something we don't," Hallie explained, as Spencer lowered her head.

"You also never answered my question yesturday. Who is my daddy? Is it Caleb, because I am starting to think that that was a big lie," Hallie said, getting annoyed.

"Hallie, who do you want to be your father?" Spencer asked, but before she could answer, Toby came in.

"Spence, can we talk alone?" Toby asked as Hallie got up and left.

"Toby, what do you think I should do?" Spencer said resting her hand on his knee.

Toby took a long deep sigh. Inside he was thinking 'never ever marry him, you're mine forever!'

But he didn't feel like being punched by Caleb again.

"I still have some feelings for you, Hallie knows," Toby explained, as Spencer's head shot us in shock.

"Toby, no you don't. You have a whole life ahead of you. Surely you probably hate me," Spencer said.

Toby sighed, and shook his head.

Spencer had made her mind up, she was going to think on Florida and after decided.

When Spencer and Tiby got down, they saw Caleb and Hallie waiting.

"Caleb, I would love to marry you, but I need know that all if me does, and I need to make sure I will spend all of my time with you, every second. But I need some time to think. I am sorry, during or after Florida, I promise I will tell you," Spencer explained.

Caleb nodded.

"I understand, take your time. But just so you know, I will wait a million years to find out the answer. Because I want to spend my life with you," Caled said, hugging Spencer.

Then they all went to bed, Caleb and Toby dreamed the same thing. Winning Spencer.

* * *

It was early Thursday morning, four o clock am to be precise.

Hallie, Toby, Spencer and Caleb were all waiting in the airport for their plane to be called.

Spencer fell asleep, and Caleb was holding her bridal style. Toby and Caleb had a rock, paper, scissors game over who got to hold Spencer, Caleb won with a trick Hallie had taught him.

They all sat in the airport, still waiting.

"Daddy, can I sit with you? The planes have two seats, and I want ti talk with you," Hallie asked, and Caleb nodded, trying to not wake his Spencer.

Hallie winked at Toby.

Toby smiled thankfully.

he could sit with Spencer.

* * *

On the plane, Spencer woke up for take off, clutching Toby's had, she hated being in a plane.

"Shh, you are just flying. I am here, Caleb is here, Hallie is here, how more safe can you be?" Toby comforted. Spencer nodded, and soon fell asleep on Toby's shoulder.

Toby smiled. He loved moments like this.

Later on in the flight, Spencer woke up, and Spencer and Toby chatted.

"So, are you and Caleb going to have another child," Toby asked, hoping she will say no as she will stay with him.

"I don't know, I mean, you would have to see Hallie before you make a descision like that. I think Caleb would want to when we are married," Spencer explained.

Toby nodded at her answer.

"Who are you going to date next?" Spencer asked, hoping he would say her.

"Uhh... I don't know yet. I may live with you guys for a bit more time, then go off somewhere, maybe London. I could get a new life," Toby started.

"Toby, you can stay with us as long as you want," Spencer said, smiling at him and falling asleep again.

When they landed, they collected their luggage and went to the taxi.

* * *

When they were settled down, later in they went on the beach. Spencer stayed close to Toby, for protection. Caleb stayed near Spencer too.

They were all having a lovely time, until Toby saw Yvonne...

Hi guys! Olivia13 has a new story called how we met, it is really good! So definantely check it out. Also, check out her other awesome stories! Bye! Can I get fourteen reviews before the next chapter? Let's see!

.


	9. Chapter eight

**Before I start this chapter, please go read Olivia13 s story 'how we met' it is soo good! I have read it and it is worth reading.**

 **Also, make sure to read her other stories too, they are all worth reading.**

 **right, here we go...**

Toby saw Yvonne and shook Spencer. Spencer had seen Yvonne, before they went to college. Well, Spencer didn't go. You know why.

"Toby!" Yvonne said, turning her head towards Toby's version.

Toby did a small hand wave, hoping she wouldn't think he wanted to jump into her arms.

Toby did like Yvonne, but only dated her to get over Spencer, and that didn't even work.

"It's nice to see you and Spencer are now dating," Yvonne said, fake smiling. She was going to get Toby back. Maybe.

Spencer and Toby looked shocked. Why would she think that?!

"Actually,me and Spencer are dating. We have a child, Hallie," Caleb jealously explained, hugging Hallie.

Finally, they all went to find their sunbeds. Although Spencer didn't stay in her one for long.

She ran into the sea, swimming deeper and deeper.

Toby, Caleb and Hallie all stayed tanning on their sun beds. I don't

Toby's was on the end, on his left was Spencer's, then on Spencer's left was Caleb then Hallie.

After five minutes, Yvonne came walking up to Toby. She stood on the right of Toby's sunbed.

"Hi Tobes. You know what would make my day? If we got back together," Yvonne annoyingly said.

"Yvonne, I am not interested in you anymore. I don't love you. Let's just be friends," Toby said, as Yvonne strutted off.

Toby thought she got the hint, but she came back again, and again. Toby finally went to hang out with Spencer, leaving Hallie and Caleb to tan.

"Hi Spence, mind if I join?" Toby asked. Spencer shook her head, and moved to the side for him to get in.

They started swimming out, and were also talking.

"I saw Yvonne bothering you, is that why you came in, to make sure she can't get near you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. She wants me to date her again and i keep saying I am not interested. But she does not take the hint," Toby explained.

"Well, if you need any help, I am quite good at comebacks," Spencer said, and Toby nodded, saying thank you.

The two swam around for a bit, until they both swam back near the beach.

Spencer saw Yvonne flirt with Caleb, and saw Caleb mouthing 'help'. Spencer chuckled.

"I am just going to go and help Caleb, then I will be back," Spencer said, and walked out of the sea.

"Hi Yvonne!" Spencer called, trying to stay friendly.

"Coyld I just spend some alone time with my boyfriend please? Thanks," Spencer said, fake smiling. Yvonne sighed and strutted off.

"Caleb, do you want to come and swim in the sea with me and Toby?" Spencer offered, but Caleb declined. He needed to tan.

Spencer went back into the sea to swim with Toby. They agreed to swim out loads.

When they could just about see the beach in the horizon, Toby pulled out a un blown up lilo he had kept in his trunks pocket.

Toby blew it up and they both sat on it, looking out to sea.

"I wonder what would happen if we carried in swimming, pass all the land?" Spencer wondered.

"We would probably die," Toby said, as they both chuckled.

Half an hour later, they started to swim back (The both sat on the lilo and put their legs in the water and kicked).

It seemed to work and got them back to shore in fifteen minutes. When they got there, Caleb was freaking out a bit as he couldn't see where they were.

Then, they all started to pack up, getting ready to go back to the hotel, which was by the beach so they could easily walk, although Spencer jumped on Toby's back as Caleb was too tired.

Toby carried Spencer home.

Hallie was happy Spencer and Toby got some time together. She was trying to get that to happen. For example, asking if she could sit next to Caleb, was one.

that made Toby happy.

When Toby got a bit tired as the walk was longer then he remembered, he put Spencer back on the floor.

They crossed a road, Spencer was behind all of them.

But then Spencer screamed.

it all happened so fast.

Wren drove the car sixty miles per hour. Spencer was there. Wren grinned. Payback. The car hit Spencer.

* * *

Toby was waiting in the waiting room with Hallie, Toby and Caleb to see if Spencer came.

"Anyone waiting for Spencer Hastings?" Asked a docter coming out if a room. They instantly stood.

The docter told them to follow him.

Wren had been found and out into prison an hour after it happened. When they were outside her door, the docter stopped and turned.

"Any immediate family?" He asked. Caleb and Hallie raised their hands. The docter let Cakeb in as Halkie was a bit young.

While they were waiting outside, someone walked inside the hospital...

"Uncle Jason!" Hallie called...


	10. Chapter 9

"Uncle Jason!" Hallie screamed, running to her uncle.

"Hallie! Where is your mum?" Jason asked. Hallie pointed to the door Spencer was on and explained she wasn't allowed in as she was too young.

"Toby, what are you doing here?" Jason asked, confused why the biological father of Hallie was there. Yes he knew who Toby was.

"Long story," Toby explained, and Jason nodded. He then opened the door to Spencer's room, he was immediate family.

 **Inside**

''Jason," Caleb welcomed, doing a bro hug.

"Caleb, can Toby and Hallie come in now," Jason asked, knowing Hallie was desperate to get in. Caleb gently nodded, and held a sleeping Spencer's hand.

She was alive, just sleeping.

As soon as Toby walked in, he asked the question.

"How is she? Did she break anything?" Toby frantically questioned and ran to Spencer's side.

"She has broken her left leg, so she will be in a wheel chair for a while, then onto crutches. Jason, why are you in Florida?" Cakeb asked.

"I heard about Spence and I caught the next plane. It was Wren, wasn't it?" Jason asked, Caleb nodded.

"I will punch him," Jason screamed, kicking Spencer's bed side table. Then , Spencer opened her eyes.

"Jason?" She asked, slowly sitting up.

"Spence!" Jason cried, running and hugging a stiff Spencer.

"I will kill Wren," Jason screamed, and Spencer rubbed her eyes, looking around the room.

"Hallie," Spencer happily said as Hallie ran to her mum. After their short hug, Spencer sat up a bit more, and saw Toby.

"Tobes," Spencer happily said. He ran over to her and hugged her.

She sat up fully, then saw Caleb.

"Caleb," Spencer happily said and kissed him. Caleb sighed. Wren was dead. That is all he could say. No one hurts his Spencer.

Little did he know, Toby was thinking the same thing.

Later on, Jason went home as it was evening. He had a hotel room in the hotel near their house.

Caleb had retaken Hallie home as it was late. Tiny said he would sleep in Spencer's room with her, there was a rather comfy chair.

Spencer was now aloud out of her hospital bed, but she was only allowed in a wheel chair, obviously.

Spencer had a long white dress, with long sleeves as her hospital outfit.

That evening, Spencer was very bored, so Toby picked her up, carefully, and put her in a wheel chair.

Then, he took her on a little adventure around tophe hospital.

Toby told jokes along the way, making Spencer laugh. Then, Spencer eventually fell asleep and Toby took her back to her room.

He picked her up and out her back in bed. He then sat on the comfortable sofa, and shut his eyes.

"Toby," Spencer said, and turned her body sorely towards Toby.

"That chair doesen't look very comfy. Come on, this is a double hospital bed, you can have one side, I have the other?" Spencer offered. After a lot of hesitation, Toby agreed.

* * *

In the morning, Toby woke before Spencer and went to the hospital canteen and got Spencer a protein bar.

"Toby?" Spencer asked when she woke up.

"Here," Toby responded, handing her the protein bar. Spencer thanked him and ate it slowly.

"Thank you for taking me around the hospital yesturday, it helped me sleep," Spencer said, hugging Toby. He returned the hug, and they stayed in that position for a long time, until Caleb and Hallie an Jason came in.

They all welcomed eachother.

Caleb got in bed with Spencer, and let her lay her head on his shoulder, resting.

Hallie sat in the chair next to Spencer's, and Jason had gone to the games room.

Interrupting the peaceful silence, a docter came in.

"Hello Spencer. Please may I give you this tablet, it will make you rest and fall asleep today, but it may make you a bit funny, you will say funny things," the docter explained as Spencer posted it in her mouth and took a gulp of water.

The docter left and the comfortable silence fell in the room again as Spencer lay her head on Caleb's shoulder again.

Caleb went to sit outside, it was getting stuffy inside the hospital room. Toby was at the canteen to have breakfast.

Hallie sat beside Spencer's bed, Spencer half awake.

"Hallie, where is your father?" Spencer asked.

"Caleb is outside," Hallie simply asked.

"No, your real father," Spencer said, and Hallie stood up in shock...

 **Hi! Sorry this is quite short, my next chapter is chapter ten! Whoop! So please can I have some more reviews! I have seventeen, thank you soo much guys! I hope you liked the cliffhanger. Something big will happen next chapter, something involving SPALEB! Also jealous SPOBY.**


	11. Chapter ten

**Hi! I have finally reached chapter ten! Whoo! I will probably make this story go onto chapter twenty and then I will do a poll right now on what type of story you want me to do next. Like, the summary of each idea I have. So, remember to vote your ideas!**

 **WARNING: This chapter will be dramatic as, you saw the cliffhanger in the last chapter.**

 **Here we go!**

Hallie stood up in shock. Did her mother just say that?!

"Who is my real father, mum?" Hallie asked, trying to act casual.

"Toby," Spencer said, who had now fallen asleep. Hallie shot out of the room, past a concerned Caleb, and bumped into Toby.

"Toby! Spencer said on the tablet that you are my dad! She said that Caleb wasn't my real dad and then fell asleep," Hallie screamed at Toby, and Toby ran into Spencer's room, past a very concerned Caleb.

Caleb followed them inside and they all stood around a sleeping Spencer.

"Caleb, how long does that pill last?" Toby frantically asked

"Couple hours, it should have warn off by now," Caleb explained.

Toby asked Caleb to wake her up. When Spencer woke up, Toby asked if he could have a private moment with her so Caleb and Hallie left.

"Can you get Jason?" Toby asked Caleb as Caleb nodded.

When the room was empty except spencer and Toby, they started talking.

"Spencer, Hallie said you said somethings before you fell asleep. Somethings like I am Hallie's biological father?" Toby said.

"Bring everyone in," Spencer said, she was going to explain once and for all.

* * *

Everyone one was in the room, including Jason, and they were all expecting an explanation.

"Hallie's real father is Toby. He told me to abort the baby in high school, and I agreed. But I didn't. I kept Hallie, and told her her father was Caleb. I only did it because I wanted Toby to be happy. But this doesen't change anything. Me and Caleb are still together. Toby, you can live with us so you are with your daughter. Everyone is happy," Spencer explained.

Caleb was shocked that Spencer said it, but knew it was going to be found out soon.

"Who knew this?" Toby asked, and Caleb and Jason raised their hands as Toby stomped out. Spencer sighed. She asked Cakeb to get her in the wheelchair.

Spencer rolled herself down the corridors and out side, where Toby was pacing.

"Toby," Soencer started.

"I thought you got rid of our baby. Why didn't you tell me?" Toby said, facing Spencer.

"Because I didn't know where you were, if you were with someone. I didn't want it to mess up your life," Spencer explained.

"Why didn't you tell me the past couple of weeks?" Toby asked, facing Spencer.

"Because Caleb was worried he would lose Hallie as he has been her dad her whole life. Also, he was worried I would run off with you," Spencer said. Toby stopped pacing.

"Why would he be worried?"

"Because I may do it because you are Hallie real dad and I would do it for Hallie. But you can stay in our house. I am staying with Caleb. I am allowed to go home tommorow, and I am allowed on crutches tommorow. Maybe us four could go out to dinner, with Jason?" Spencer suggested, and Toby slowly nodded.

he wanted Spencer for himself, but maybe he couldn't. Now he knew Hallie was his, this moved up another level.

He was closer to getting Spencer.

or so he thought, he would get proved wrong that night ...

* * *

"Welcome home," Caleb said to Spencer as Toby, Hallie, Spencer and Caleb walked in their house, all though Spencer hobbled as she was limping on her crutches.

"It is good to be home," Spencer said, as Cakeb kissed her on the forehead.

"So, are us five still going to dinner tonight?" Spencer asked and everyone nodded. Spencer smiled, she knew what was happening tonight, know one else knew why she planned it.

Spencer faced the steps and was about to tackle them, when Toby came over.

"Here," he kindly said. He put the crutches upstairs and then came back down for a balancing Spencer.

He then picked her up bridal style. He carried her up the stairs.

"Where should I put you?" Toby asked.

"Please may you out me in my bed, I am going to have a nap before tonight," Spencer explained, as Toby out her in her bed, then gently put her covers over her. He was about to leave the room, when he hard a small voice.

"Toby, I'm sorry about Hallie," Spencer apologised.

"Don't sweat it, Spence. If you and Hallie are safe, that is all that matters," Toby explained and left.

Soencer fell asleep smiling...

* * *

It was that night, and Jason, Toby,Hallie, Caleb and Spencer all came into the restaurant. Caleb helped Spencer sit down.

Spencer had left the crutches at home as she wanted to try and walk normally and ignore what happened. Spencer as on the end and Caleb was next to her.

Spencer suddenly got up.

"I would like to say something. Caleb, come up here," Spencer said as the couple stood infront of the table. Spencer then turned to Caleb.

"Caleb, I have been thinking a lot about when you proposed to me, and I have decided, yes. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you," Spencer said as Cakeb put the ring on her finger, he had kept it handy.

Caleb was so happy he picked up and kissed Spencer.

"Jason and Toby, would you be the best man, and Hallie would you be my bridesmaids. I am going to ask my friends if they will join you," Spencer said, everyone started clapping at the table, except Toby and Hallie.

After finding out who his daughter was, Toby wanted to be with Spencer more than anything.

And Hallie, poor Hallie. She wanted Toby to be her mothers husband, not Caleb.

But Hallie and Toby were not giving up...


	12. Chapter eleven

It was the morning after the engagement, and Spencer decided she was going to try and walk, which ended up limping.

When she was going upstairs though, Toby or Caleb or if Jason is around one of them carries her up.

They decided the wedding was a while away.

Spencer and Caleb were sitting at the kitchen table, it was full of wedding magazines, dress pictures, addresses for churches.

They were talking until Hallie came up to Spencer, and interrupted.

"Mum, can I have a private word with you upstairs in my room?" Hallie asked. Spencer looked at Caleb and he nodded.

She got upstairs into Hallie's room, when Hallie shut the door.

Spencer sat down on Hallie's bed as Hallie stood opposite her.

"Mum, I want Toby to be your husband. Please. I am not happy with this," Hallie started, and Spencer sighed.

"Did Toby tell you to say this," Soencer said, putting her head in her hands.

"No, mum, honestly. But Cakeb is trying to brainwash me telling me that Toby is evil. He is not. Please don't marry Caleb," Hallie begged, on her knees, tears in her eyes.

"Hallie, the man has been your father for the past eleven years. Of course he is not going to like Toby coming down and stealing his daughter," Spencer explained.

"I won't have to change my name to Hallie Rivers, will I? I am perfectly fine as a Hastings. The only name I will be changing my name to with be Cavvanaugh," Hallie strictly said and walked out of the room.

It was true, Caleb had been saying some mean things about Toby. How dare he insult her father. She could tell Caleb was starting to be annoying.

But Hallie had a plan.

A very devious plan.

She hoped they would understand.

Hallie skyped Hanna, Aria and Emily.

 **Hanna: Hi Hallie! Why have you got Spencer's computer?**

 **Hallie: Never mind, did you guys here about the wedding?**

 **The liars: Yes!**

 **Hallie: Well, I need all of your help to stop it. Or atleast convince my mum it is not right.**

 **Aria: Why?**

 **Hallie: I want Toby to be my father. I want him to be my mums husband. Caleb is trying to brainwash me, then acting all innocent around Spencer.**

 **The liars: ohh...**

 **Emily: Maybe us three could meet up for coffee at the brew with Spencer, convince her Toby's the one?**

 **Hallie: Thank you soo much guys! You are the best! Bye!**

 **The liars: Bye!**

* * *

When Spencer arrived at the brew, the liars were all there, waiting. They were planning how to do what Hallie asked.

"Hi!" Spencer said as she sat on the end of the booth.

"Hi!" The girls said together, and winked at eachother.

"Congratulations on the engagement!" Emily said.

"Can I see the ring?" Hanna asked. Spencer showed her, the girls gasped.

"Spence, listen," Aria started.

"Hallie contacted us all and said she was unhappy about the fact you and Cakeb are getting married and not you and Toby. We agree," Emily agreed, as Aria and Hanna nodded along.

"Guys, I love Caleb. It's not like I am kicking Toby out, he is still living at my house. Hallie also can't get very the fact I am calling my sername rivers. Hallie said her sername will either be Hastings or Cavvanaugh," Soencer explained, sighing.

"Speaking of Toby," Emily said, motioning to the door, as Toby walked through.

Spencer got up and walked over to him.

"Hey," Soencer said, walking up to Toby.

"Hi," Toby replied. He smiled at her.

"Come join," Spencer asked, pulling a cute face. Toby nodded. As they got over, Toby got a bunch of welcomes.

"Hi guys, whatcha talking about," Toby asked as he sat next to Spencer.

"I am just going to the toliet," Spencer said and got up. As soon as she left, tension began.

"Toby, do you have feelings for Spencer?" Aria asked. Toby nodded.

"Tell her," Emily pushed.

"I will, when we get home," Toby planned.

When he got home, him and Spencer went into Spencer's room.

"Soencer, I have deep feelings for you, the girls agree. Please may you be with me, not Caleb," Toby pleaded, he was saying what he had been holding it in since he saw her again.

"Toby, I am engaged. I love Caleb. I may have some feelings for you, but they are nothing. Please, may I just be with Cakeb," Spencer said, and walked out.

"Whereever you go, my smile will follow you," Toby muttered as she was left.

"Come on, Caleb," Toby thought, "We fight to the wedding."

 **Hi! Sorry this is short! I have not had a lot of free time as I used to, I will try and squeeze a chapter in everyday, but I may struggle. Review what you thought! I hope you are all enjoying your summer! I will probably make this fanfic go up to chapter twenty, then do the poll. It takes a while to think of the summaries.**


	13. Chapter twelve

It was a Monday morning, a week after Spencer met the girls at the brew.

Hallie and Caleb were sitting in the kitchen table.

"Hallie, you do understand why I am your father?" Caleb said, looking at Hallie. Hallie looked at him in the eyes.

"You are not my biological dad, though. How ever many times you tell me. Toby is my dad, a real dad, unlike you," Hallie said.

"You are so stupid. Toby is evil, I am much better. If you don't get that, you are thick. The dumbest kid i know," Caleb said.

Hallie started crying.

"Don't be a wimp, Hallie. Your mum is marrying me because we love eachother. It is staying that way," Caleb said.

"Careful, Caleb," Spencer said coming down the stairs and into the kitchen, "It won't stay that way if you talk to _my_ daughter that way. Hallie, come on. Me Toby and Hallie are going to go and stay in the hotel. Call me when you realise what you are doing. If you call me before that, we are done," Spencer said and went upstairs with Hallie.

She went upstairs and told Hallie to lack the things she will need up to two weeks. Hallie went to pack.

Spencer then went to knock on Toby's door.

"Come in," Toby said and Spencer walked in, "Spence, come sit." Toby patted to a spot beside him on his bed. Spencer sat.

"You are coming with me and Hallie to the hotel in. Caleb was being mean to Hallie and convince her she was thick," Spencer said, but halfway she burst out crying.

"Spence, don't worry. Shhh," Toby comforted comforted.

"Have I made a mistake?" Spencer said, meaning Caleb.

Toby wanted to instantly say 'yes yes!' But he wasn't that type of person.

"I told him to think about what he has done and when he agrees he will never do it again, call me. But if he calls me before he realises, we are over," Spencer sobbed.

Spencer cried into Toby for a few moments, before Hallie came in.

They all walked downstairs, a suitcase each.

When they got by the front door, Caleb came up to Spencer and was about to hug her, but Spencer stepped back.

"Call me when you are ready," Spencer said.

When she turned, Toby glared at Caleb.

* * *

They finally arrived at the hotel, and aked for a three bed room. They only had a room with a double bed and a single bed, so they took it.

Spencer and Toby in the double bed, Hallie in the single.

They all unpacked, as Spencer kept checking her phone for missed calls.

"Let's go to the beach," Toby offered, trying to think of exciting ideas to get Spencer and Hallie's mind off things.

The girls agreed, and they got there bikinis on, except Toby who got his trunks on.

They arrived on the beach, and Toby brought the lilo with them.

They didn't bother to put towels out, they just put them in the car. This beach was different to the Florida one on holiday.

Toby blew up the lily so Spencer and Toby could paddle with Hallie on it like they did last time.

When they were far out to sea, they stopped to rest. Until Spencer's phone started ringing, and she instantly panicked. She read the id.

"Guys, it's Caleb. I have not enough signal to answer it, quick, can we paddle back to shore!"

 **Sorry this is short, I didn't have much time so it was either this or nothing! Tell me your opinions!**


	14. Chapter thirteen

"Paddle back!" Spencer urgently said, panicking.

"Spence, calm down. Call him back when we get on the beach. We will start heading back, but if you missed the call, he is bound to call again, if not you can call him," Toby comforted.

Spencer nodded and started to paddle.

She also out her phone in Toby's trunks pocket. They were half way, when a speed boat was heading towards them.

Toby protectively sat up as the boat stopped next to them.

"Spencer?" Questioned the man.

"Andrew!" Spencer said, as she recognised the familiar face.

He offered to take them back to the beach, and they agreed.

Toby inflated the kilo when they were on.

"Hi Toby, nice to see you. And who is this?" Andrew asked, smiling at Hallie.

"This is my daughter, Hallie," Spencer explained. Andrew smiled and gave her a high five.

Toby was wary around Andrew, he knew what had happened when he was with Mona, and he was not letting it happen again.

"It's nice to see you two are still together," Andrew started.

"Oh, we are not. Hallie is our child, but I am dating Caleb. In fact he is my fiancé," Spencer said, looking at her hands.

"Oh, congratulations!" Andrew said.

When they got back on the beach, Spencer, Hallie and Toby headed back to their hotel. It was quite late now.

Hallie went to bed, and Spencer and Toby sat in their bed.

"Spencer, I have feelings for you. Feelings we had in high school. I know you don't feel the same way. I know you are with Caleb. Well, you are for now. But if he doesen't call, give me a chance," Toby begged.

"Toby, if Caleb doesen't call, I will give you a chance. But for now we have a wedding to plan. I am going to stop round where Caleb is and see him alone tommorow, have a chat, and see what is happening," Spencer explained.

Then the two of them went to bed.

But one of them wasn't asleep. Hallie. And she heard all of it.

it was her dream for Caleb not to call, and she was going to make sure her mum didn't go to Cakeb's tommorow.

* * *

In the morning, Toby and Hallie were sitting on Hallie's bed, sipping coffee. Hallie had a plan.

Soencer moaned and turned over. Hallie and Toby laughed. Spencer was such a deep sleeper.

That morning, Toby had got out of bed, Hallie had shaken Spencer, Toby screamed in her ear, and all she did was moaned and turned over.

'Oh well,' thought Hallie, 'the more time she is asleep the less time I have to distract her'.

Toby was thinking the same thing as Hallie, he just didn't know it.

Then, Soencer's phone started ringing. The two instantly shot there head towards it, and sent it death glares. Toby walked over to it and saw the id.

Jason.

Phew.

The relief Hallie and Toby had, you wouldn't believe.

"She can call him later," Hallie said, calming down and trying to make her beating heart relax.

Toby nodded.

Then they both burst out laughing, it was stupid that they were so scared of a phone. This time Spencer woke up.

"Hi, Spence," Toby said, facing Spencer.

Spencer slowly sat up and looked around.

"Has Caleb called?" Spencer asked.

"No, but Jason did. You can call him later," Toby updated.

"I need to go see Caleb," Spencer stated.

Hallie and Toby panicked.

"Don't worry about that, you can do it later," Hallie and Toby urgently said. Spencer gave the pare a funny look, then got up and had some coffee.

"So, what do you want to do today," Soencer asked. Hallie and Toby shrugged.

Spencer sat back in her bed, as Toby and Hallie squeezed in beside her.

They stayed like that for s few moments, before they all agreed they would be lazy and fall asleep again.

Little did Toby and Spencer know, Toby and Spencer had snuggled up to eachother in their sleep and fell asleep holding hands.

Once again Hallie saw, and smiled.

Maybe she didn't have to worry about Caleb.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Hallie went to open it, but instantly regretted it.

"Caleb," Hallie said, jaw brushing against the floor.

 **Hi! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews for my last chapter! Thirty reviews! Wow! I never thought I would get this far and get this many reviews! Remember to check out Olivia13's stories too!**


	15. Chapter fourteen

**Before I start I would like to say a very thank you to all my views and reviewers! Thirty four reviews! I never knew I would get this many! Thank you so much!**

Hallie opened the door to Caleb.

"What do you want," Hallie spat at Caleb. Caleb sighed,mine had really screwed up.

"Hallie, I am so sorry. I was in a mood when I was trying to brainwash you with all those horrible things. I deeply regret it. I was just upset that I had got something so special, you and Spencer, and someone comes in and swoops them away. I love you Hallie. You are my daughter. I have seen you grow up. I love your mother too," Caleb explained.

Hallie nodded to what he said. She didn't say I forgive you at the end, that would mean she forgives him. But she can't, for Toby's sake.

"Is Spencer here?" Caleb asked,mope flashing through his eyes.

As if on cue,Spencer came to the door and saw Caleb. She saw the forgiveness in his eyes and hugged him.

"Caleb," she muttered in a cute voice, hugging him.

"I missed you," She said, and Caleb agreed. Hallie went to lie in her parents bed.

"Spencer, do you want to go to the mall now, you don't look like you are going anywhere," Caleb offered.

Spencer agreed, and went to get washed and showered. Caleb sat on a chair, waiting.

Toby slowly woke up and sat up in bed.

"Caleb?" Toby said, surprised to see Caleb there.

"I will be gone in a minute, I am taking Spencer out to the mall for s day, I hope you don't mind," Caleb said, acting

Nice. Toby nodded and got out of bed and into the bathroom. Spencer was dressed and was putting on makeup.

"You don't need makeup," Toby said to Spencer, who turned around and hugged him.

"Morning. I am going to the mall with Caleb, I will be back tonight," Spencer explained. Toby nodded.

When Spencer came out, Cakeb stood up and the two left.

When they got in the car, Caleb drove.

It was an awkward car ride as the last action before this morning to eachother was Spencer dodging one of his kisses.

* * *

When they final,y arrived at the mall, Spencer dragged Caleb into a clothes store.

Spencer grabbed some dresses on the racks her size as Caleb sat on the bench, waiting for Spencer to come out with various clothes on.

The first dress was a blue, knee length cocktail dress the shade of the sea.

The second was a long dress that came down to her ankles, it was a read fiery colour and it flowed when she walked.

The third one was a dress that had a line under her breast and it was a golden one that goes up to her knees.

Spencer couldn't decide which one she liked, and Caleb said she was beautiful in everything she wears, so she bought them all.

After that they went to a coffee shop inside the mall.

Spencer had a black coffee and Caleb the same.

They talked about things, until a dead topic came up.

"Spence, I am so sorry about the things I said to Hallie. I apologised to her this morning. I just was a bit moody because I have seen Hallie as she grew up, and I love her and you, soo much. I don't like the idea of Toby coming down and stealing the two most special things I own," Caleb explained.

Spencer nodded and kissed him after his explanation.

They stayed there for a bit, just chatting.

* * *

It was quite late at the mall, but it was open 24/7, so the couple went round all of the shops. They decided to have dinner after.

It was around seven, and Spencer was starting to worry about Hallie going to bed.

"Don't worry, Toby can tuck her in," Caleb said.

"You're right. He has watched me do it s few times now," Spencer agreed.

"Spencer, come back home with Hallie and Toby tommorow. Please," Caleb agreed. Spencer final,y agreed that she would talk to Toby and Halloe again.

"We can start planning the wedding," Cakeb added. Spencer nodded and smiled. She had something to look forward to. Or was that herself trying to convince her it was?

* * *

When they got to the hotel, Caleb agreed he would stay there that night as he might as well.

When thus walked in, Toby had fallen asleep in his pajamas by Hallie's bed, in a comfy position.

"You can sleep in mine and Toby's bed," Spencer said. Caleb raised his eyebrows at Spencer and Toby sharing a bed.

"There was a single and a double left,"Spencer explained. Caleb nodded.

The two fell asleep.

But Hallie wasn't asleep, and saw them in the same bed. Toby was going to have a fright in the morning...

 **Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I think that this fanfiction is like the song 'Treat you better' by Shawn Mendes, it sounds like Toby's point of view in it! Make sure to listen to it and see if you agree or not!**


End file.
